Memories
by Narnia4ever62
Summary: Takes time in the Last Battle. Jill is feeling scared and Eustace tries to comfort her. Fluff more than anything.


The Last Battle

Thanks again: YouWillrememberThisPenName for ideas!

And some more thank yous to:

lemonsmania

thehalfbloodprincessofnarnia

Mighty Lion

TheLostHerionesOfOlympus

Eustacegirl

And so many others who review and enjoy my stories! :') You're all the reasoin why I keep going!

"Eustace? Psst! Eustace!" Jill lightly shook him. He moaned: "What?"

"Are you awake?"

"I am _now_ thank you very much." He muttered. "What do you want, anyways?" He propped himself onto his elbow anbd looked up at her. (for she was on an upper bunk and he was a little bit below)

"I'm scared," she whispered, quickly casting a glance towards Tirian's bed to make sure that he was still sleeping. Eustace sighed. "Come here."

"Pardon?"

"Come _here_." He repeated to her. Confused, she climbed down out of her bed and went to his bed, gently sitting on it. He lifted the covers, making a gesture for her to climb in. She went under the covers next to him and he placed the blankets around her. "There's, nothing really to be scared of Jill, not yet."

Jill swallowed and looked away. "Don't say it like that, Eustace." she hissed, hugging her self tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that - "

"What will happen if we die here, Eustace?" Jill asked interupting him.

"But isn't it like how you said before? That you'd much rather die here for Narnia then old alone in a bath chair in England?" Eustace pointed out.

Jill let out a little sob. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I _want _to die!"

"Shh! _Jill_." Eustace hushed her in fear of Tirian waking up. Jill tried covering up her mouth to prevent more sobs to escape, but that didn't prevent the tears that rolled down her face. Eustace felt awful. He hated it when she cried. Normally he would offer her a peppermint, or place a comforting hand on her shoulder. But that didn't seem like the right thing to do in a moment like this.

Suprising both Jill and himself, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

This calmed Jill a bit and she steadied her breathing. Eustace relaxed a bit more. "Let's not focus on the bad things for now...let's think of something good." He finally said. Jill rolled over a little so that she was now facing him. "Like what?"

"Ummm..." Eustace thought about it for a moment before cracking a small smile. "Remember in the first semester of year 7 at the Experiment house, when we were all assigned to work with frogs in the lab?"

Jill covered her eyes. "Eustace, that was so gross!" But she made sure when she said this only Eustace could hear her. He chuckled.

"When Alexandra and Thomas were poking at one..."

_**Jill and Eustace were sharing a table inside the lab. "Alright Jill, I'll let you take the notes." Eustace said handing the clipboard and pen to his friend. Jill smiled. "Thank you, Scrubb." **_

_**"Now, take note of this: The frog is in it's cage hoping around." Eustace said staring at their frog from inside the cage. Jill rolled her eyes and scribbled down the notes. "Okay, now what is it doing?"**_

_**Eustace stared at it a moment. "Nothing."**_

_**Jill scribbled that down aswell. Suddenly, there could be some snickers and giggles being heard from the table behind them. There sat Alexandra and Thomas. "What in the world is up?" Eustace asked them. Jill quickly noticed that they were poking their frog with a dull pencil. She shreiked. "Don't do that!"**_

_**"Why not?" Demanded Thomas. **_

_**"It's for observation." Added Alexandra. Jill shuddered and peered over at it. "Yeah but I don't think it's meant to be - " Just then the frog leaped up out of the cage and onto Jill's head, making her scream and she stumbled over.**_

_**Everyone in the lab turned to look at her. Thomas swooped down and picked the frog up from off oif Jill's head and placed it back inside the cage. "That's what you get for messing with frogs," He said smugly. Alexandra laughed and Eustace helped her up, and they both continued with their project, ignoring them.**_

"...and it jumped out of it's cage and jumped onto my head! It was so slimy." Jill said feeling her cheeks burn. Eustace had to laugh quietly. "Nothing diffrent from Puddleglum."

Jill was now smirking. "Wanna know what _I _remember?"

Eustace raised his eyebrow. "What do you remember?"

"When it was our 8th year at the Experiment house and we all had to do dance classes..."

Eustace groaned slightly, causing Jill to giggle. "And all the girls were taken so you were stuck dancing with William Matthews!"

Eustace remembered it just as though it were yesterday:

_**"Alright children! Partner up and we will begin our classical ball dance routine. For the boys you will place one hand on your lady partner's waist and for the girls you will place one hand on their shoulder, lace hands and work on the steps I taught you!" Called out Mrs. Thembles, their dance instructor.**_

_**Eustace automatuically turned to his right where Jill was. But as he found out Jill was already linking arms with Derek Creigs and he was leading her to the dancefloor.**_

_**Eustace began looking around for some other solution but then realised that all the girls had a partner already! But there must be someone out there!**_

_**"Mrs. Thembles?"**_

_**"Yes, Mr. Scrubb?"**_

_**"I don't have a partner," He explained to her. Mrs. Thembles brought her glasses back up to her eyes and looked around. "My dear boy! You're right! But wait...what about that young fellow over there?"**_

_**Eustace looked over to see that there, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room was William Matthews. Eustace turned back to her. "But that's a boy!"**_

_**"I see that, Mr. Scrubb. Matthews! Go on, you and Scrubb, you two know you're steps!"**_

_**Once everyone stopped and realised what was actually happening, the room erupted with laughter. **_

_**The two boys' faces were a bright red, and they had no choice but to get together and dance along with the music...**_

Jill had to muffle her laughter with a pillow. "Well I would have chosen you as a dance partner but someone was getting a little too fancy with Derek Creigs." Eustace teased poking Jill on the arm. She was now blushing. "Oh, hush up, Eustace." But she couldn't hide her smile.

Eustace chuckled.

"You must admit, Eustace, you needed those dance classes...you weren't the best dancer," Jill said smilling. Eustace raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I don't know...I thought my dancing came in handy, don't you remember the Christmas Ball?"

Jill thought about it:

_**Jill was in the ballroom along with evberybody else inside the Experiment house. She was standing against the wall drinking punch and was scanning the crowd. Her partner Derek Creigs had come down with the flu and couldn't make it. Meaning she couldn't show off her dancing skills.**_

_**"Hullo, Jill!" She turned to see her friend Eustace. "Come on now, Jill. Just because your partner isn't here doesn't mean you cannot find somebody else to dance with." Eustace pointed out. She frowned. "You can dance with me." Eustace added. Jill smiled. "Oh? Are you sure William won't get jelous?"**_

_**His face turned red and she giggled. "Alright then, come on!" Jill took him by the arm and they began dancing around together.**_

_**Jill had almost forgot her troubles when...**_

_**"Oh, look at this! It's Pole and Scrubb! Where's your partner, Pole? Did he find somebody better?" It was the one and only Adela Pennyfather. Eustace glared at Pennyfather. **_

_**"Bug off, Pennyfather." he spat.**_

_**She sneered. "Don't get your hanky in a twist, Scrubb. Then again, with the way you're dancing I'm sure you've already have!"**_

_**Her gang laughed obnoxiously. **_

_**Eustace never stopped glaring. "Here Jill, let me spin you."**_

_**"Umm...alright."**_

_**It was actually Eustace's inentions to show off to Adela and her gang. But instead, what occured was that in the proccess, Jill was tripped and ended up bumping into Pennyfather, who went flying into a table. Eustace quickly helped Jill up. "You alright?" He asked her. She smiled at him. "I'm better than Adela." they watched as Adela struggled to get up from the table. Eustace took Jill by the hand. "We should run now," He suggested. And they did. They ran away from Pennyfather, laughing.**_

Jill and Eustace were now laughing together. (but they still kept in mind to be silent so Tirian wouldn't wake)

After they had settled down, Jill had wrapped her own arms around Eustace. "Thanks, Eustace."

"For what?"

"For being there for me, and making me feel better."

He smiled at her. "No matter what, I will always be there for you."

Jill started to get up. "Well...it's late and I've kept you awake long enough..." She began.

"You can stay if you want." Eustace said blushing. Jill (to his suprise) did not refuse and crawled back under the covers, letting Eustace wrap his arms around her once again.

"Goodnight, Eustace."

"Goodnight, Jill."

And they fell asleep, in eachothers arms.

END

FLUFFY!

Please Review? :)


End file.
